When Worlds Collide (Shigaraki x Reader)
by boku-no-monogatari
Summary: One trip to Japan, one attempt to save your failing relationship with your mother. Before that trip, you were a totally average girl. However, after you stumble upon a world that you believed to be fiction, you end up learning things about yourself, your mother, and a superhuman society that you never anticipated. You soon realize just how real this superhuman world actually is.
1. The Beginning of the End

The anger. It was deep inside of him, nearly hidden by the mask he wore. You could feel it emanating out of him. His bright crimson eyes, seething with anger, with hurt, peeking out from between grey fingers. He had you cornered, pushed against the wall of the bar in which he and his colleagues usually spent time planning villainy.

You were used to his childish tantrums, but this one was different. Even when he was angry with you in the past, he would never place more than three fingers on you. He was scared - no, terrified - to hurt the one person that he felt made his life have meaning. This time, four of his fingers gripped your throat, his middle growing ever closer to touching the skin on your neck. Once that happened, it was over. His quirk was deadly, but he was **always** careful with you.

His breathing was harsh. Your (e/c) orbs had filled to the brim with tears. You opened your mouth to speak, but could not even muster out a single word before his rough, scratchy voice seemed to erupt from nowhere to speak to you first, finally breaking the silence. "Now, now, (y/n). Why do you look so scared?" The corners of his mouth could be seen turning up into that sadistic smile he had, even underneath the mask. "I thought we had shared quite the connection. But you - you have been such a damn pain recently, and today you have thrown me over the edge. You shouldn't be scared - I'm just making things easier for both of us."

The man behind the bar glanced in your direction. He was the only other person around, and he watched on, cleaning the shot glasses that lay on the counter. He was neatly dressed, as always, and you stared into the yellow abyss of his eyes, begging him for help.

Finally, he spoke up. "Shigaraki Tomura," he began. "It is not my place to ask. However, I must know - what has happened to cause you to be in such a _hurry_ to get rid of her?" He placed the newly cleaned shot glass underneath the bar and hung up the towel he had used to clean it. Shigaraki froze, as if now even angrier to have to recall what you had done to him. He looked over at Kurogiri behind the bar, but before he could speak he was given one final piece of advice from his colleague. "I will not get in your way when you are like this. I just ask that you think things through." The mist-man turned away from the action, rendering you helpless once again.

Though he was gazing in the opposite direction for the moment, you dared not to move. He hadn't restrained your hands, but you knew that one wrong move and you would be crumbling under the hands of someone you had previously looked up to. Kurogiri's words echoed in your head. _"What has happened…. To cause you to…. Be in such a hurry…. To get rid of her…."_ What _had_ happened? You stared at the man who held your life in his fingertips, trying to remember where you went wrong.

 _Three Months Earlier_

" _The prestigious school that turned out many heroes: U.A. High School. Enrolled in their Hero course, I continue to run towards my dream, standing up to any difficulties and saving people with a smile… in order to become the greatest hero!"_

"(Y/n)!" The voice of your mother interrupted the introduction to the show you were currently binge-watching. "Hurry up and get down here! This food isn't going to eat itself!" You could smell the food she had prepared for you from your room, and your stomach rumbled. You had just started a new episode, but the smell of bacon and eggs emanating from the kitchen was too much to resist. You let out a deep sigh, closed your laptop, and exited your room.

"You know, (y/n)," your mother continued once you had joined her in the kitchen, "today is the first day of Summer vacation." You nodded, grabbing a plate to load up your breakfast. "I figured it's been a while since the last time we did anything together during your break." You sat across the table from her, looking into her dark eyes as your took a bite of the scrambled eggs she had made. You raised one eyebrow at her, wondering just what she was getting at. "I figured that maybe… we could take a trip to Japan together? What do you say?"

Your (e/c) orbs widened ever so slightly at this statement. You gulped down the eggs that resided in your mouth, in disbelief as what your mother had said. The two of you had been alone for the last eight years, ever since your father had passed away from lung cancer. Since then, you had not taken any trips together. She has even mostly kept to herself, pushing you away. She has tried to make it up to you lately, and it was evident to you that she wanted to get closer to you again. This would be the first time ever leaving the country for you, and it seemed to be the ideal place in your mind. "Where were you thinking?"

"Well," she spoke in between bites of her own breakfast, "I was thinking I would let you decide where we go in Japan. I know you're really interested in those Japanese cartoons, and so I figured you might have more of an idea of what to do or where to go than I would." Your mother smiled nervously at you, scratching at the back of her neck. It was obvious to you that she had considered this idea for a while, and was looking for your approval.

You grinned at her. You had just recently watched an episode of your newest obsession which revolved around Hōsu city. It was depicted as a smaller town, and that seemed perfect for you. You and your mother were not fans of big crowds, so Tokyo was out of the question. "I think I have an idea." She looked at you with a twinkle in her eyes. "What if we went to Hōsu? It's not a very big place, but still will have a lot of culture that we can enjoy."

"That sounds perfect! I don't know where in Japan that is, but as long as we can get a flight in, it should be wonderful! I'm so glad you like the idea, (y/n)." She paused and briefly glanced at her plate of half-eaten breakfast. "I know it's been hard on both of us since your father passed. I've kept to myself most of these years, and it has been very hard to break free from that. I think this is just what we need to restore our bond." She held a fork in her hand, running it gently around the plate to distract herself from the thoughts of your father that plagued her. "What do you say we try to get a flight tonight?"

"I think tonight would be awesome! We have plenty of time to make arrangements and get packed." You stood up from the table, grabbing your empty plate. Excitement was all over your face. "I'll look into it right now! Mom, I think this is going to be so fun!" She let out a sigh of relief, curving one side of her face into another weak smile. She was elated that her idea for vacation went over so well with you, but she couldn't shake a strange feeling that lingered over her during your conversation. Something did not feel right, but in that moment, she had no idea why. She was happy to have pleased you, but she would soon realize that her feelings were valid.

 **It's been a long time since I've written anything. Please let me know what you all think in the comments! I will return with more chapters soon.**


	2. The Arrival

_"Attention passengers, we are now landing. Prepare to exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you for choosing Yueii Airlines. Enjoy your time here in the wonderful city of Hōsu."_

Excited (e/c) eyes scanned every bit of the scenery they could see from the window of the airplane. As soon as the plane landed, you were eagerly jumping out of your seat, ready to take on anything. Your mother slowly rose, attempting to get herself out of your way and grab her carry-on luggage. She brushed her dark hair out of her face and swept it behind her ear, turning to you. "Well, we're finally here (y/n)! Who would have thought we would be here so soon." She chuckled nervously.

Previously, she had felt worrisome about the flight, the trip - all of it. She could not even get herself to nap during the flight. She was overcome by an anxiety that she could not shake, and the closer the two of you got to Hōsu, the worse she felt. There was no telling why she felt that way, but it lingered over her and caused her to feel absolutely dreadful.

The two of you got off of the flight and grabbed your luggage. Your suitcase, though packed in a hurry, was almost impossible to zip. You had never been out of the country, so you fit almost your entire room into the medium-sized bag. Your mother, however, had a small suitcase with just a few articles of clothing, the basic toiletries, and her cell phone charger. It was evident that you were much more excited about the trip, but she was happy that the two of you were able to take such a trip to reconnect.

Once you were on foot to the hotel, there was minimal chatting. Your mother trailed slightly behind you as your phone lead the way to the place you would be staying for the next week. You would make comments along the way about how beautiful the place was and how excited you were, to which she would merely nod to agree with you. You could tell that something was bugging her, but you chose not to meddle - you did not want to risk upsetting her more.

The room you shared was small, but pleasant. It had two twin beds with a night stand in between, a small kitchen equipped with a stove and a refrigerator, and a bathroom. You settled in right away, making yourself at home and claiming your territory. It finally occurred to you, as you lay in your temporary bed, that you never finished that episode you were watching the morning your mother had announced the trip! Quickly, you fired up Hulu and continued watching after connecting to the hotel's Wi-Fi and putting in your headphones.

Your mother sat on her bed, overcome with anxiety and dread. She laid down on her side and faced the wall, away from you. She stared blankly into the cream colored enclosure as her mind ran one hundred miles a minute. Her stomach rumbled loudly, and you could hear it even through your headphones. You looked over at her, assuming her position was because of sheer exhaustion - now overcome with so much joy for where you were that you were almost entirely oblivious to how she seemed to feel.

"Hey mom," you began, "you hungry? I know we passed a ramen shop on the way here." You paused, sliding your headphones around your neck to better communicate. "You seem exhausted. If you want, I can run out and pick some up!"

She rolled over to face you, the emptiness in her eyes making it seem as though she was looking right through you. You could almost feel her forcing herself to grin at you. She pushed aside all of the worry she felt to speak to you unfalteringly. "Sure, (y/n). That sounds lovely. How about you surprise me with something from there - I'm not too familiar with what they would have."

You gave her a thumbs up, grinning at her. You jumped off of the bed and replaced your shoes. Grabbing your wallet, you continued, "I'll be right back, mom! I promise I'll bring you something delicious." You opened the door to the room and exited before she could even say good-bye. You were pretty hungry yourself, and were excited to get to see the scenery, even if just in passing.

The feeling in your mother's chest was rising, and she got out of bed as soon as you left. She swung the door open and tried to call out to you down the hallway, but her voice stopped in her throat. You had already began to descend the stairs, and she knew it was to no avail. She felt danger growing, and she just knew that this was the moment that she was worried about.

As you walked out of the hotel, you turned to the right. _That ramen shop was right around here somewhere_ , you thought to yourself, trying to retrace your steps. You did not want to rely on your phone to get you there, as you felt it would take away from the experience of the walk in unfamiliar territory. You passed by an alleyway on the way, and you thought you could hear something moving.

Pausing in place, you glanced down the alley and you saw two glowing yellow orbs in the distance. _Huh_ , you thought. _That's some neat lighting!_ Suddenly, the 'lights' went out and you could just barely make out the sound of two men talking down the alley. Curiosity got the best of you as you headed towards where you had seen the lights, the talking seeming to fade away the closer you got.

You reached the end of the alley and discovered that there were, in fact, no lights down there. Chuckling nervously to yourself, you placed your hand on the brick wall of the building that enclosed the alley to feel around and see if you just had missed seeing the light. Suddenly, your hand was inside of _something_ , and before you could even realize what was happening, you were pushed what seemed to be inside of the wall.

Everything was black for a moment, before you wound up falling face first onto a wooden floor. It seemed like everything around you had stopped, it was eerily quiet. You looked up after composing yourself, still lying on the floor, and your (e/c) orbs met red ones. Completely shocked from what had happened, you blacked out. The last thing you heard was from the lanky figure in front of you.

"Well, it seems we have a guest. This could be _very_ interesting."


	3. Let's Make a Deal

"I think she's finally waking up."

You hear the faint chatter of those around you as you begin to come to. Your vision, though still hazy from just regaining consciousness, could just make out the figure sitting at a bar stool in front of you - the same one that you had seen just moments before. You try to move your hands so that you could twiddle your fingers, something you only ever did when you were nervous, but you quickly realized that they were bound behind your back. You blinked your eyes slowly, opening your mouth to speak before realizing that you were also gagged.

The man in front of you, you could _swear_ he looked familiar. He had adjusted his position on the stool to face you, his shaggy blue-grey hair resting messily atop of a hand-mask that covered most of his face. His bright red orbs met your (e/c) ones, and a small smirk placed itself onto his face. _Am I dreaming?_ The pain in your arms from the restraints, however, proved to you that this was all too real.

The lanky man looked over his shoulder at the finely dressed man - if that's what you could call him - behind the bar. "Well, Kurogiri, it seems that our guest is finally awake." You felt a pang of anxiety rush over you when you heard him speak to his colleague. It seemed to you that this was just a coincidence that this man looked _just_ like the leader of the League of Villains from that show you've been watching, but it now occured to you that it was no coincidence. Somehow, someway, you had stumbled into the hideout of the League of Villains, who you previously believed to be _totally_ fictional.

Standing up to walk towards the chair you sat in, the red-eyed man strolled around to untie the gag from your mouth. "Before you get any _funny_ ideas, I need you to answer a few questions for me." He slowly came right back in front of you, looking down at you as his tall frame hovered over you in the chair. "There's a chance you will make it out of here alive, and that chance is damn slim. Choose your words carefully. Who exactly are you?" His raspy voice shook you to your core, increasing your anxiety as you were becoming more and more aware of how dangerous of a situation this was.

Your mouth fell open to speak, but nothing could come out. The man clicked his tongue impatiently as you, and you cleared your throat. "My… name is (y/n) (l/n)." He raised a thin, curious brow at you. "I'm here with my mom in Hosu… I left our hotel room to get us dinner, and I heard something in an alley… I walked down the alley and ran my hand on a brick wall, then I… I guess I ended up here after I fell into the wall…"

"(L/n), huh?" He lowered himself down to be at eye level with you, his red eyes staring at your predatorily. "I used to know someone by that name. A damn _hero_ , always getting in the way. That kind of shit _really_ pisses me off." He paused, gritting his teeth. "She went by the name of 'Mystic.' Her quirk was similar to Kurogiri's. She could open up a 'warp' and transport people wherever she chose. Us _villains_ , usually to prison. Pedestrians, somewhere away from the action. She was regarded as one of the 'best' support heroes in the world."

He scanned your face with his eyes before looking you up and down. "She retired, I'd say, 10 years ago? Her real name was revealed to the public shortly before she disappeared." Taking a deep breath, his eyebrows quivered, as if he was annoyed. "And you - you look an awful lot like her. Just looking at you is _really_ pissing me off."

You nervously chuckled in response. "Well… it must be some sort of coincidence… My mom - she's actually not a hero, we're not from around here… There's, um… no quirks where we're from…" Your (h/c) locks draped over your face, covering your eyes. He leaned forward, moving the stray hairs out of the way of your features with the back of his hand.

"Tell me, (y/n). What is your mother's name?"

"I don't understand why that's relevant…" Though anxiety ridden, you were beginning to become quite frustrated at the whole situation. You had done nothing to him, and you just wanted to be let go. You feared you may never get to see your mother again. "I told you, we are _not_ from here. There's no way-"

Placing all five fingers gently around the same strand of hair that he had previously moved, the hairs slowly began to disintegrate. He removed his fingers from the lock of hair, now half depleted, and looked you in the eyes once more. "Her name. Now."

You exhaled shakily, your anxiety, anger, and frustration all manifesting more and more by the minute. "Amy. Her name is Amy." You paused and he smirked underneath his mask. "Please. I want to go see her. Let me go. She must be worried sick."

He slowly began to chuckle. "You know, (y/n)... I _really_ wanted to let you go. But Amy? I know Amy (l/n)." His chuckle grew and grew, and in between each word he was cackling now. "I don't believe you come from a 'quirkless' world at all - or at least, she doesn't. After all these years, she shows back up and brings her _damn BRAT_ with her." It was evident how much rage was held inside of him.

You shook your head. There was no _way_ it was the same Amy. It was just a coincidence. You suddenly remembered how worried your mother had been on the way to Japan. Could this be? Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't a coincidence. You were afraid to speak again, terrified of what he would do if you upset him again. If he was the same as he appeared in your show, he was the 'damn BRAT,' and you were not about to be the one who didn't give him his way and agree with him.

He narrows his eyes at you, slowing his laughter down until he was merely smirking. "Did she ever get her foot fixed?" There was no way- no way. No matter how many times you kept telling yourself that this wasn't true, you couldn't believe it. Your mother had an accident when you were just a kid. She spent a few days in the hospital after an incident had occurred at work. When she came home, she showed off her foot - sans a couple of her toes. Her story was that she had dropped a knife while preparing a dish for a customer, and it cut two of her toes so deep that they needed to be amputated. "If you believe she came from a 'quirkless' world, I'm sure that she didn't tell you the truth."

Your mother would never lie to you. Or maybe, she had… But she had to have done it to protect you. "Enough. I've had enough of you." You growled, narrowing your eyes right back at him. "If my mother really _was_ a hero like you say then it will be no time before she comes to save me! She would never leave someone she loved in harm's way. You don't even know what that's like - to love someone. Huh, Shigaraki?" You were spitting words at him aggressively, fed up with what he was saying to you. The lies he spewed never seemed to end.

He raised his eyebrows at you, pausing slightly when he heard you call him by his name, though he had never introduced himself. "Alright you brat, tell me this - how the _hell_ do you know who I am?" He was growing more and more agitated with you by the minute.

This question grounded your emotions, making you realize again how dangerous of a situation you were in at the moment. You calmed your anger down, now trying to tread with caution to avoid losing more than just your hair. "There's this show where I'm from. It's a fictional cartoon, and it's about a superhuman society. It is about a teenage boy named Izuku and his rise to becoming the greatest hero ever. And you- you're in it too. I know a lot about you, Shigaraki… But not because I'm from here."

Shigaraki's eye twitched angrily at what you had to say - the mere _mention_ of Midoriya was enough to set him off. "Izuku - that _damn_ Midoriya kid, huh? This 'show' is all about that stupid kid, huh?" Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Listen, (y/n). I want to strike a deal with you. In exchange for sparing your life, I want you to tell me as much as you know about that _brat_ from this 'show.'" He paused. "Oh, and by the way. Your mother will not show up to rescue you, so you are better off doing things my way. You were right about one thing - she _is_ quirkless. Now."


End file.
